


Like a Rabbit- Part 31

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: place: outside in a thunderstorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 31

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

Excited, Remus took the stairs by two’s as he raced up to the seventh year boy’s dormitory. It felt like a month since he and Sirius had last had a moment alone together. Remus burst through the door with a huge smile on his face, but froze in place at the unexpected sight before him.

Sirius stood in the middle of the room, wand in hand. Surrounding him on the floor were several dozen bunny rabbits. They were all shapes and sizes, all colors and types. There were little white fluffy ones with red eyes. There were large brown jackrabbits. There were black ones with white patches and white ones with black patches. Everywhere Remus looked, he saw little pink noses twitching and furry bunnies hopping about. “What in the world…?”

“James’ idea of a joke. I think he’s sore about Lily turning him down again. I told him you and I needed the room today, and I winked.” Sirius scrubbed his hand over his face. “I came up tonight and thought I’d get things ready for you.” He gestured towards the bed. The hangings were pinned back. There was a chocolate heart on one pillow and a bottle of lube on the other. There was a sleek black dildo resting there as well, beside a matching black cock ring, and across the bed was a riding crop.

Remus whistled, impressed. “Nice.”

“I was trying to warm the sheets,” Sirius continued. “But the spell didn’t do what it was supposed to. Instead, a bunny appeared. To test it out, I tried another spell, a simple levitation, and up popped another bunny.”

Remus smirked. James was sending them a signal, saying their demands for the room were getting out of control, claiming that Remus and Sirius were fucking like rabbits. “He’s just sore because he isn’t getting any and we kicked him out on a night when it’s raining and he can’t go for a spin on his broom.”

Sirius looked distraught as he glanced around the room. “There must be thirty rabbits here. What are we going to do about them?”

Remus smirked again. “Let James deal with them. We’re going out.”

“What?”

“I’m not going to have sex with an audience like this. C’mon.” Remus held his hand out, and Sirius took it.

“This is crazy,” Sirius said as they squeezed along one of the secret passages. It led from the third flood down and out onto the grounds. “It’s pouring rain out there.”

“Then no one will be out but us,” Remus replied, desperate to be alone with Sirius.

“But we’ll be wet.”

“Hopefully.” Remus chuckled.

He wasn’t laughing as he led Sirius across the grounds and into the Forbidden Forest. If lightning stuck, it would hit the Willow or the lightning rod on the top of the castle or the groundkeeper’s hut. The forest was safe… or as safe as any place filled with magical beasts could be. But considering their dorm room was filled with magical bunnies at the moment, this was the lesser of two evils.

Sirius seemed unsure about this. His animagus form might be that of a dog, but he didn’t have the sort of senses Remus had as a werewolf. “I’ll tell you the moment I sense we’re in danger,” Remus promised.

Sirius snarled and returned the promise. “And I’ll protect you if it comes after us.”

With that, they stripped off their clothes and spread them out on the forest floor. The night was pitch black, with dark storm clouds spread across the sky. Rain was coming straight down in sheets, but with little wind, it was easier to avoid the rain which was blocked partially from the canopy of trees overhead. Every few minutes, lightning flashed across the sky, followed seconds later by resounding claps of thunder.

Raindrops still hit Sirius’ bare back as he barebacked. Remus lay facedown on the robes, raindrops hitting his cheek and the backs of his legs. It felt refreshing to have sex outdoors, and rather adventurous to do so in the midst of a thunderstorm.

Lightning lit them briefly, like nature’s discotheque strobe light. And the loud booms of thunder which drowned out their gasps and moans were like the slow, loud bass of a sound system. Sirius seemed more enthusiastic when Remus pointed this out to him. And when Sirius pointed out that he was going to give Remus a good fucking either way, Remus smiled dreamily.

“Nnghh… I’m… so close.”

Breathlessly, “Go ahead.”

“I’m-!” Sirius was the first to come, rocking, riding. He held his breath, mouth wide open. He threw his head back and his back arched, staring up into the rain as spasms of pleasure took hold of him.

When it was over, he pulled out and collapsed on Remus’ left side. Tired, he gasped for breath. Then he slid down. Parts of his body touched the dirt and the leaves now, but he didn’t care. He nudged Remus onto the side and sucked Remus’ cock without being asked to.

Blood raced through Remus, both turned on and relieved that Sirius had already reached orgasm. Remus closed his eyes, losing his body to its experiences and emotions. “Sirius,” he whispered.

“Mmgh?” Sirius replied, his mouth full and tongue quite busy.

“Love this. Love you.” Remus stroked Sirius’ head. The hair which was as black as night, was also as wet as the rain.

A hand pet Remus’ thigh softly, reassuringly. Then one strong suck moved Remus beyond words. Remus’ cry was lost to another thunder crash. Sirius took the final thrust and swallowed.

Weak-kneed, they helped each other to their feet. They stood in the rain, letting it wash all away evidence of their coupling. Then they held each other, basking in their accomplishment. “Let’s let James clean up his own mess,” Remus whispered into Sirius’ ear. “We can take a nice long walk.”

“We’ll be sick as dogs if we stay out in this rain much longer,” Sirius said.

“Who says we’ll be out in the rain? I have something else up my sleeve,” said the man who at present wore nothing and had no sleeves.

Sirius grinned and squatted down, sorting out their clothes. “Oohh. You’re just full of tricks and surprises tonight, aren’t you?”

“Nothing quite as surprising as a room full of rabbits. But hopefully something much more fun.”

“What is it?” Sirius asked, pulling a shirt over Remus’ head for him.

Remus slipped his arms into his sleeves and shook his head. “You’ll just have to wait to find out.”


End file.
